Dawnlox 2
by HarrytheKorean
Summary: Dawnlox is back! I won't tell the pairings till the end, but what I'll tell you is this: every character-and more-who was in Dawnlox will be in Dawnlox 2(So basically it would be continuation of the Dawnlox except for that time skip was, like, 7 years.) Please don't get confused that when I title a story 'Dawnlox', it doesn't necessarily the pairings will be Dawnables/Deadlox.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This is a continuation from Dawnlox-even though some time were skipped, but this is setted in the same setting where we left off in Dawnlox.

Dawnlox 2

Sky's POV

I was having a decent day when I started thinking about what happened in 7 years ago. Ages ago, before I accepted my place as the general of the Sky Army, Dawn and Ty left me. I was devastated. I fell into a state of a nether, when I used to hyperventilate a LOT, sit it a corner, and just doodled on my wall until my friends helped me get back to myself, and find me a thing to do-to keep me off my mind of "some things". That was the start of the Sky Army, in which I almost have 6 million recruits by now plus my members of Team Crafted. After that "incident", members joined and went. Currently the members are: TrueMU-especially he helped me a lot to regain my status again-, SetoSorcerer-him too, it was as if he knew my situation exactly-, JeromeASF, HuskyMudkipz, BajanCanadian, Bodil40, KirmitPlaysMC, Ethan, and a few more. They were all my co-generals, except for Jerome, just because of what he would do to the Sky Base-on a daily basis.

Even without that bothering me every day, Sky Army was having problems. Starting 2 years ago, people in SA were starting to disappear. None of my friends were taken-thank the Notch-but random people who had responsibilities for Sky Army to survive-Potions, Cookers, Swordsmen, etc were gone. It happened once so often, and they disappear without a trace. It really got on my nerves. The Sky Army was nothing without an army. And our resources were shrinking and shrinking.

I was just goading when one of messengers came and saluted me.

"Sir, General TrueMU wishes to see you." He saluted, and waited for my dissmissal.

"Yes, thank you very much, you are dismissed." The messenger went out the door, and I rose up from my chair. I was 30, to which some might say I was too young to be a top general. I would think so, too. But to the 6 million people's request, I had no choice but to be one. I walk through a fairly medium-sized castle, inside obsidian wall to protect us from scavengers and mobs. You were free to go out, however, you had to scan in with your ID card to enter this city. It looked huge, from the outside, but for 6 million people and a castle? The city was always booming and bustling with movements. I arrived in Jason's-whom we call TrueMU-office, and opened the door. Jason was startled by the sudden movement, he almost dropped his viral he was holding.

"Jeez, Mr. General, how much would it be appreciated if only you used some of your manners." Jason joked, but I wasn't in the mood-I never really was.

"Cut the charade, Jason, and please tell me what you needed me here," I glared, "and don't tell me it's my birthday, for heaven's sake, I'm 30! I do not need to be celebrated, don't you think?"

"It's 31, you know," Jerome commented, and the rest of the Team Crafted came out of wherever they were hiding. "and you should celebrate it no matter what age you are. It's the da…" I cut him off.

"Please. You do this every year. Why can't you just stop?" I retorted.

"Maybe if you start dating, we'll stop it."

"*Sigh* you know it won't happen. I don't want to date. EVER. period." It was boring, going through same charade every year.

"You're just so pathetic that after all this year, you can't forget about Da-"

Except for that. This day keeps getting better and better. I motioned him that I was fine-which I wasn't-and I walked outside to get some air, which they followed. They were mostly whispering, but I made out some words and phrases.

"Why the hell would you…" Mitch-or BajanCanadian

"It doesn't matter at this…" Jerome argued back.

"Now we can't talk to him…" Ryan-xRpMx13.

"Forget about it we can make…" Jason.

"Dating…"

"Plans…"

"Random…"

"Go with it…" I heard a few more phrases, but apparently they knew I've heard. They silenced down and I reached the Garden. I sat down in one of the long wooden chair-there are 4 in total, making a rectangle, facing each others. They sat down, and hesitantly looked at each other. Probably wondering how much I've heard. Well, I ain't gonna tell. Mainly because I was miffed that they were going to set up a random blind date for me, without even telling me.

Ty. He was my best friend. But he went away mysteriously 7 years ago, right after the "incident", I suspected that Dawn might be with Ty, but I haven't given it much a thought. After all, those thoughts are the ones that were hurting me. I still wondered why Ty had cheated with Dawn, though. Why? I knew-sort of-that he did like her, but he didn't show it a lot, so I figured I would make a move on her first. Honestly, I didn't know I would succeed in the first try.

I was trying to enjoy the breeze, when a soldier came up to TrueMU and whispered something to him, in which at one point Jason looked at me rather shocked. He dismissed the soldier, and looked at me carefully. I, who was getting frustrated, raised my shoulders in questioning manner. Jason sighed, in somewhat relieved tone, asked me to speak with him privately. Weird, he usually say things aloud. I rose, and walked towards him.

"Do you want to say something, or something?" I was really weirded out, for he was not so discreet.

"Uh, well…um…"

"Well, are you just gonna stand there?" I was slightly getting annoyed by this.

"Well, my soldier told me that, uh, someone with pink-and-purple hair is at the Northeastern gate, claiming that she knows you." Dawn?


	2. Chapter 2

Dawnlox 2

Sky's POV

Dawn. A person I loved. A person who left me nearly a decade ago. Why now? Even before that, why even come? Hatred at first boiled inside of me, how dare her to step into my city? Then, I was curious. Where has she been? I mean, 7 years are long and hard time to survive if you were alone. It might not even be her! Maybe it's like her sister or something. I was confused, and I felt my crew's eyes on me for my reaction. I must calm down. For the future of our Army, I must be strong. I need to be controlled, and not let a single emotion show. Jason stood right in front of me, his face full of worry.

"Okay, let's go meet who we have on our city." I evened out the voice as best as possible. I didn't show hesitance, or any emotion breakdown so far. That was good. I walked in strides, and soon arrived at the entrance. And that's when I saw her. It was excruciating to see her face again all this years. It made my heart ache. Emotions swelled up to my throat, and I swallowed hard. I approached her, while I heard footsteps behind me. Thank the Notch they were supporting me. I was gracious that they were here all this time. They were my support. I couldn't give up on them. Dawn and I faced each other, neither of us saying anything for a while.

"Adam," Dawn started.

"Dawn." I struggled to keep a straight face. Once again there was silence.

"Why are you here?" I broke it first.

"I, uh, need a place to stay." Burst of anger surged inside of me. What? She's kidding me. That was all she had to say?

"Oh, so you come back, after all these years, after you left me back there, hopeless, dying, and that was all you had to say? Do I look like a freaking HOTEL to you? I thought you might come back to apologize or something, but no, are you kidding me? I guess that's who all I was to you. Just another guy that you could live off of." Dawn's face panged with hurt, but I didn't really care.

"If there's anything more I can help you with, there's the exit that you're looking for." I shot coldly at her, and turned to leave. That was it.

"Wait! No, you don't understand…" I didn't understand? No, she was utterly mistaken. I whirled to face her.

"No. What you don't understand is this: that you don't care what I felt about you 7 years ago. How self-centered of you." I walked straight to the castle, without looking back.I arrived at the mess hall for generals, to get some dinner. I needed to get some sleep.

I sat at the head of the rectangular table, naturally. I faced my friends, who stared at me with awe. Jason chuckled.

"I guess now you don't need my help anymore, seeing how you reacted to her."

"YEAH! We won the hunger games!" As usual, Jerome brightened up the mood, and soon, we were bantering about things as we ate steaks and cooked potatoes. I was surprised at myself. As to what Jason said, I was wondering if I handled the situation well. Was I too biased with my statements? Did my feelings dominate what I said? I sighed, and got up for bed.

"I'mma go to bed early. I'm tired. See you doods in the morning." I yawned, and walked toward my room. It was somewhat hidden from our headquarters, almost hidden with some redstone stuff Jason invented.

I entered my room, and sudden blindness attacked my eyes. Panic rose around me, and I heard splash potion thrown to the floor beneath me. I was unable to move, restricted to form a movement. I could only breathe and move my eyes, to my relief. I froze in my walking stance, which was pretty funny if it weren't for the circumstances. My blindness cleared up, and was not surprised to see who bred a potion that was unknown to any other humans in Minecraft world: Dawn.

"I'm sorry I had to do this. I know that I did the unforgivable thing to you, I regret everything that happened… in the past. But I needed you to listen to me. I need help. your help. During 7 years in the Nether, I never tried to contact the Overworld. I focused on my work, my potions, trying to forget about… you," she cleared her throat, and I saw her tears glistening in her eyes. "And it captured me, seems that you have quite a few enemies in the Nether, and it tried to get information about you. I barely escaped. All I thought about was you since I came to the Overworld. Will you, at least, listen to my story? I won't ask for more.." I tried to speak, but then I couldn't because of this restriction effect. It took a several seconds for Dawn to figure out that I couldn't speak.

"Oh, wow, that was my bad. Okay, let's try this again. Um, blink if you would hear me out." To her surprise, I blinked, partially because I was curious about what she said about the Nether.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawnlox 2

Sky's POV

I could feel the potion melting away. How long has it been since the potion's effect took place? I presumed about 7 to 10 minutes. That was pretty long, since only handful of the brewers in the Sky Army can brew any potion for that long. And the restriction effect? I have never heard of it. Wow, she really did outdone herself in the last 7 years. I wondered how much SA-short for Sky Army- could've improved if Dawn was working with us. I put that thought aside, and plopped down to my bed, as the sudden movement surprised her.

"Hmm. I'm not really sure I want to hear it now." I wasn't really sure if I wanted to hear this story alone, that I might be affected and become biased in the result.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, as if not wanting to hear what came next from my mouth.

"Well, first of all, I really want to sleep, I've had rough day. I'm tired, and I want to deal with this-your problem-little later. And as for the second, I want to hear it in the conference room. with my Team Crafted."

"Wow, that's real brave. Hiding behind your crew." She retorted, not liking the idea. I thought about what to say, and chose carefully words that I wanted.

"Call me whatever you want, but I'm not hearing or doing anything about this until my team is with me, on tomorrow. If you can't face my friends-your possible enemies-I can't help you. I can't risk my team, when my team doesn't even know whether they can trust this "unknown" source of information. So if you convince them, and me, we could get things going. Deal or no Deal. Deal?" I reasoned, little proud of myself that my words came out pretty sensibly. Dawn goaded the idea, obviously not liking it. Then she decided.

"Deal."

"Good that. Now please get out so I could sleep." I lied down on my bed, pretending I fell asleep. She lept out of the window, as if it was the most obvious exit in the world. A question arose from my consciousness. 'What do I feel towards her?' Well, that was easy. It was pretty much hatred. Or was it? Do I really feel that, towards a person I really loved? I wanted to get deeper than the surface feelings, under the mask of hatred. But it was not love. Definitely not. Hurt was definitely one, though. I guess I just still missed her, that's all. No big deal, I told myself. I'll get over it. But I didn't notice tears trailing down to my pillow until the next day.

Dawn's POV

I came out the way I came in, which was the window. I landed noiselessly, which was a skill I've learned while I was in capture. Be silent, with stealth. I reused potion of invisibility, and sneaked out past the Northeast gate. I walked to the forest for good 5 minutes, and climbed up a tree, my temporary treehouse. It was small, 4 by 5 space with bed, crafting bench, a chest, and a furnace taking up the space. It was pretty rough day, from teleporting to Overworld from the Nether, walking for nearly half an hour trying to find Sky's base and convincing him to hear me out. Seeing Sky reminded me of painful memories...and Ty. I assumed that Ty wasn't with Sky, but it still surprised me. Hmm. At least I wanted them to continue their friendship.

I practiced my speech few times, wondering about a bit. I paced, walking and about. I fell asleep pretty late, considering that it already was. Since my dreams weren't controlled by it anymore, I had a peaceful dream. I woke up early, and gathered some supplies from mobs. I didn't have much luck, in which I guessed that there weren't a lot around a humungous walls. I jogged down the trail, and arrived at the Northeastern gate. I saw Adam-pardon my "informality," General Sky-and walked along with him.

Sky's POV

I woke up early, and gathered all my Team Crafted in an emergency meeting. I didn't tell them anything yet, since I really did not know any of Dawn's plans. Besides, if I told them that Dawn is in the meeting, nobody would come. I shut out their way-too early routine complaints-except for Jerome and Ian(SSundee), who went out for morning patrols. I waited impatiently on the gate, tapping my foot. When I was about to decide that I hallucinated last night and go back to tell the Team that it was false call, I saw Dawn's dyed purple and pink hair. I greeted her, rather formally, and led her to the SA Headquarters.

We were walking through the hallways inside the castle, neither of us speaking. It was pretty much awkward for me, and even more so for her. I heard their complaints, basically about why in the Nether would Sky have a meeting at dawn. When I banged open the double doors of the conference room, their expressions changed so: exasperated, recognition, anger, and outrage.

"Why the hell is she in here?"

"What the fuck, Sky?

"What is this?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Are you serious right now?"

It lasted for full minute. I let them. And when I thought that they were tired, I blew a whistle with two of my fingers, an ear-splitting one.

"WWHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Everyone put their hands to cover their ear, while I tried to catch my breath.

"Now, shut the fuck up, and listen to me. NO questions, NO interruptions. That goes same for her. Got it?" I panted a bit, and gathered my air to continue. "I know, that this here is Dawn, a former Crafter. And she has something to say. She talked to me-involuntarily-about something about my enemies. I don't know exactly what, but during when she tells, ALL THE COMMENTS ARE TO BE SAID AFTER SHE FINISHES WHAT SHE NEEDS TO SAY. COMPRENDES, AMIGOS?" I gestured her to step in the middle of the room, and I sat down. I was going to be-or try to be-as neutral about the news, whatever they be.

"I won't bother with the introduction, and I'll go straight to the story." She started, "7 years ago, when I broke up with Ad-General Sky-" few rolled their eyes, some scoffed. "I went to the Nether, and practiced potions and some martial arts. I never intended to come back, until I was captured by the Wither. The Wither was a mutant, who held prisoners for their… purposes. The Wither can read minds, and uses telepathy. It never talks, for who-knows-what reason. Once in awhile, the guards take a prisoner out, and interrogates them. What I found out was this: they were trying to get information about you. All the prisoners somehow knew you, and worked with and/or under you." This stopped me cold. A Wither was kidnapping our people? I was stricken, and it looked like everyone else was, too. "They especially valued me, since I was, you know, and when they thought they had me under their control, I escaped. I built a portal to Overworld, and contacted you as soon as possible. And I-" Dawn was cut off in a mid-sentence, by a bang of the door. Jerome was standing there-panting-about to say something, and stopped. He stared at Dawn, and to me, to which I nodded, and shook his head.

Dawn's POV

When I was interrupted-mind you, very rudely-Team Crafted members piped up and shouted over each other with objections and questions. The outbursts continued, and was only stopped only when Sky blew the whistle again. Somehow as if he aged from hearing my speech, he wearily gestured Jerome to continue.

"Ty… he's back." He coughed out those words, trying to catch his breath, "We found him. Unconsciously. Ian's with him." He spat the words towards me, as if I had something to do with it. However, I couldn't argue back. I froze, and my face whitened. And out of corner of my eyes, I saw Sky tightening his fist.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawnlox 2

Dawn's POV

Every Team Crafted-and me-shut up. It was total stillness, and nobody dared to speak or move. Until Sky spoke up.

"...Are you sure?" He growled, obvious hate and astound seeping out like a venom from his voice.

"Yes. Ian's with him. He's unconscious, but we don't want to waste time either." He gulped, knowing he had to be careful.

Sky sighed, and gritted his teeth.

"All right. Jerome, Jason, and Ethan, come with me. Jerome, lead the way." That's when I realized I wasn't in there, and I spoke up-and regretted it as soon as I did so.

"Wait. I want to come, to see him." Sky whirled around, and his eyes were blazing as if it would melt the sunglasses.

"No. You stay. Even with the situation right now, we still need to decide what we would do with your story. After you've left the Team Crafted, you're nothing but a guest who is trying to convince us to help you. As for the rest of you, I need you guys to keep an eye on her until we come back." And with that, he and his search party went out.

I was furious, but what Sky said was right. I'm not a part of this crew. I was foolish to think I was back. I selfish of me. I walked across the room, and sat down. I felt their eyes on me, but I ignored them. I needed to gather my thoughts. Ty was back. Will I be able to face him? I was afraid of what would happen. But I still wished to see him. It had been so long.

Sky's POV

Jerome led the way. I let my legs do their work, following Jerome, while my thoughts wandered somewhere else. To the Nether. It was really hard to live in the Nether, since you couldn't sleep at all. When you tried to sleep in Nether, it just explodes. It should've been really hard for Dawn. To live 7 years in the Nether, ugh. I wondered where Ty lived. According to Dawn, Deadlox would've been the most easy target for the Wither hence he was my best friend.

I was idly thinking, when I noticed Jerome's furry fur halt. I barely stopped, almost bumping into him. I peered around Jerome, and saw Ian sitting against a tree. Next to him, I saw a Minecrafter with green-and-black headphone-reverse coloring of what Ty used to wear-tattered white T-shirt, few deep gashes and scars, and blood-stained jean. It wasn't a pretty sight to look at, but he was Ty. I saw that Ian was doing his best to bandage him up, but some blood was still trickling down his face. I then feared that I might not be able to face him. I didn't want to. I could've just left him to die, for I had no friendliness whatsoever towards him, but I couldn't do it. Do this, out of old time's sake, I justified myself. I ran my hands on my hair. I was frustrated. Why? Maybe because I still hated him? Or was I just jealous of him that Dawn might still have feelings for him? Probably both.

"All right. We can't just leave him out here, to let him die. Let's bring him back." Few of them was surprised that I was accepting him so quickly. I mean, staying here longer thinking about isn't really a good plan either. I wanted to hear everything, since he left me 7 years ago. Jason was somewhat offended, not liking that Ty was back. Well, I didn't like him either.

We brought him back, straight to the hospital. I asked the doctors that he can't have visitors for a while except for me. Especially Dawn, I told them. They nodded and my teammates went back to HQ. Everybody was eager to see me, as if it was a matter of life and death. Especially Dawn was pacing, biting her lips. What was she nervous for? That irritated me.

"We have recovered another of former Crafter-Deadlox-today. He is-Ethan, will you let me talk? I was getting to that," I cracked a joke, to which most of the members smiled. "He is not in a critical condition, but he is badly injured. We've moved him to hospital, and he will be regaining his health. No visiting whatsoever, no exceptions, and that's that. Any questions?" Of course there would be questions, but I moved on.

"All right. Let's move onto more pressing matters now, shall we? According to what Dawn said, we have a rescue mission on our hands…"

The meeting went on like this: Dawn against most of the Crafters, except for a few that knew that the Wither might be related to the disappearance of our army. I tried to stay neutral, sometimes intervening when the topic got personal, irrelevant, or just plain shouts and insults. I finally stopped the meeting when it just went around to the same reason: credibility of Dawn. It was, obviously, hard for them to follow her and accept her.

I walked, slowly, to the garden. It was a soothing place, where everything was isolated from the reality. I could just sit there, and relax. My stress from the meeting and Ty was finally settling in, and my eyes got droopy. I soon fell asleep, enjoying the afternoon sun.

However, my dream wasn't as pleasant as how I felt. My nightmare started like this: we were back in our early 20s, when I still had Ty as my best friend and Dawn as my fiancée. I rested my head on Dawn's legs, and she caressed my hair. It was good weather, with gentle breeze cooling my face. The scene shifted, to the hospital. I knew what had happened. My rage burst but subsided as Dawn turned to leave. Forever. I held on to her wrist, begging her to stay. Somehow, Dawn was freed of my grip and left. I broke down, and cried.

"Dawn… Why, Why? I love you. I'll love you. Don't leave me alone, please…"

A/N: As you may have noticed, I'm a 8th grader who is currently in middle school, soon-to-be high schooler. That would explain why my vocab is such a mess. But, that's not the point I'm trying to make. As a resident of New York City, I'm eligible to take the test for specialized high school, SHSAT. From last month since the school restarted, I've been trying to juggle school work, homework, SHSAT study, and the Dawnlox. As you also may have noticed, Dawnlox 2 was updated less frequently than Dawnlox. Thankfully I've made some saved data over the summer, I've been able to work it out for few weeks. However, as I only delayed the inevitable outcome, I've ran out of it! And I'm truly sorry to say this, but I would have to stop updating the Dawnlox 2, at least, until the SHSAT is over, which is like late October to early November. I'll really miss the writing, since I've loved writing fantasies and such, but until I get this test to be over with, I won't be able to write.(Some of this decision was affected by my mom, yet again, i'm 8th grader.)So, until then, take care. HarrytheKorean out!


End file.
